Mi primera vez
by antiNephilimCullen
Summary: Lo que sintió Edward Cullen en Isla Esme al hacer, por primera vez, el amor con Bella. One Shot


Declaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no son míos, pertenecen a la hermosa y sensual Stephenie Meyer, pero me los presta por que le caigo bien (?).

Mi primera vez.

E. P.O.V.

"Te espero en el agua"

Pasé a su lado en dirección a la ventana francesa que se abría justo sobre la arena de la playa. Por el camino, me quité la camiseta con un encogimiento de hombros, dejándola caer al suelo y después atravesé el umbral hacia la noche iluminada únicamente por la luna.

Entonces todo se me vino encima. No estaba seguro de como hacerlo, si le haría daño…cómo reaccionaría si la subyugara. Y no sabía si Bella estaba totalmente segura, había visto como clavaba sus manos en el asiento del yate. Nerviosamente, como un animal antes de ser asesinado.

Me estremecí.

¿En eso acabaría todo en un asesinato? ¿O es que mi suerte solo le daría un par de huesos rotos? Sentí la necesidad de volver a la casa y corroborar de que no se estaba cayendo a pedazos-como yo, pero no de forma físicamente literal- por las probabilidades de que todo acabara mal, de que terminara tan malherida que acabara odiándome por la mañana. Pero ella era tan terca y valiente...que no le sería muy difícil fingir la gravedad del daño. Lo que me haría sentir mucho peor.

Los ruidos en el interior de la casa eran activos. El rasgar de unas cerdas sobre piezas duras y lisas, dientes; el agua corriendo de la llave y después la de un grifo. No, no estaba cayéndose a pedazos. Solo estaba nerviosa-la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que se duchaba para relajarse-. Todo eso me condujo a la resolución de desvestirme. No tenía opción y no fingiré, querido lector, que la parte más humana que llevo dentro no estaba eufórica ante la idea de disfrutar, junto con ella, mi noche de bodas.

Precisamente el hombre que alguna vez fui me hizo recordar lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido de novia, cuan sexy lucía con la chaqueta negra que le había regalado para andar con su moto…Bella, _mi_ Bella. _Mi _mujer.

Me sumergí en el agua hasta la cintura y la sentí cálida contra mi cuerpo. Me recordó la temperatura de mi esposa y su fragilidad. Lo humana y rompible que era y lo duro e inhumano que era yo en comparación. Le haría _daño._

Pero no tuve mucho más tiempo para pensar en eso. Ella se estaba acercando hacía el mar y, con ello, hacía mi. Miré la luna oval dejando que mi humanidad saliera a la superficie otra vez, pero no me volví. Me preparé mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación.

Llegó a mi lado y colocó su mano con ligereza sobre la mía que yacía sobre el agua.

"Que hermoso", dijo mirando también a la luna.

"No está mal", contesté.

Me volví con lentitud, sabiendo que en cuanto lo hiciera del todo estaría contemplando al ser más hermoso del mundo. No, era mucho más hermosa de lo que imaginaba. Su figura era aún más esbelta de lo que había pensado, sus suaves curvas eran tiernas, perfectas y equilibradas.

Retorcí la mano hasta que entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos bajo la superficie del agua.

"Pero yo no usaría la palabra ´hermoso´. No cuando tú estás aquí para poderte comparar".

Sonrió a medias y después alzó la mano libre y la colocó sobre mi corazón que ella hizo latir y me hizo más humano…pero no lo suficiente como para quedar libre de daños esa noche.

Temblé con ligereza por tal idea y mi respiración se volvió áspera.

"Te prometí que lo intentaría", susurré tenso, intentando ocultar el temblor de mi voz, "pero si…si hago algo mal, si te causo daño, debes decírmelo en seguida".

Asintió con solemnidad, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los míos y vi en ellos una clara ternura. Dio un paso hacía delante a través de las olas e inclinó la cabeza en mi pecho.

"No tengas miedo", susurró, "Somos como una sola persona".

Me llenó la realidad de sus palabras. Viajó por mis venas, despertando todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Creo que en la vida me había sentido más humano.

La rodee con los brazos, la estreché contra mi, y mi corazón casi saltó de mi pecho al casi sentir que latía desaforadamente.

"Para siempre", concluí y nos sumergimos en el agua profunda.

Nadamos muy poco, solo unos segundos pasaron y ya la llevaba en volandas a la casa. Todo pasó muy rápido cuando atravesamos el umbral. Casi corrí por las escaleras, abrí* la cama y nos metí dentro . En ese momento caí en la cuenta de donde estaba y lo que haría por la risita de Bella acompañada por otra que reconocí como mía.

Estaba inseguro, pero solo dos palabras que salieron de sus labios bastaron para borrar del mapa mis inquietudes:

"Te amo", y su sonrisa fue tan angelical como fugaz ya que sus labios estuvieron ocupados con rapidez.

Entré en ella lentamente, sintiéndola por todas partes, su calidez, su respiración, su corazón errático, su olor…Era tan humana. Y lo hice lo mejor que pude, pero no fue suficiente. Mis dientes casi tocan su rostro; estuve a tiempo de desviarlo y asesinar a las almohadas. Ejercí mucha presión en mis abrazos pero no me di cuenta de ello después de llegar al paroxismo junto con ella…y no quería admitir que fue la experiencia más hermosa y sensual de mi vida.

Entrelazó sus brazos al derredor de mi cuello y descansó su cabeza en mi pecho pétreo y eso terminó por aniquilarme al vislumbrar un gran flujo sangre acumulado en sus hombros, sus brazos, descendiendo por sus costillas. Me sentí horrible por haberle hecho daño, un monstruo por haberla poseído de esa manera tan brutalmente brusca, asqueroso por creer que merecía estar con Bella, una hermosa y cálida chica humana.

Un angustioso sollozo se oyó en la oscuridad… y lo reconocí como mío.

Nota: esta es mi primera vez en fanfiction y solo estoy dispuesta a escribir historias distópicas a la saga, por lo que no habrán grandes finales felices (?)


End file.
